Systems may control access for entry to a facility or area based on data bearing records. Such systems may include the reading of data from data bearing records such as user cards or other articles or devices. Such data bearing records may be read through operation of a reader device, and the data read therefrom compared to stored data for purposes of determining if a bearer of the record is an individual that is authorized to access the facility or area. Such data bearing records may take different forms such as cards, tokens or other items from which data may be read. Such items may include magnetic stripe cards, radio frequency identification (RFID) cards, optically encoded cards, smart cards or other items from which data may be read. In some embodiments additional data may be also read so as to identify a particular individual as authorized to access an area or facility. Such read data may be compared with stored data or correlated with other perceivable data to identify the individual as the appropriate authorized individual to be the possessor of the data bearing record with rights to access the facility. Such additional data may include the input of secret codes or personal identification numbers. Alternatively such data may include the sensing of biometric data, the receipt of voice data or other data that can be compared for purposes of identifying an authorized individual.
Systems for controlling access may be used in connection with facilities where individuals who do not possess data bearing records such as a member of the public such as customers, visitors or the like, must also access the facility. Such individuals may also need to be provided access to or egress from the facility and the activities of such individuals controlled as may be appropriate.
Such systems may benefit from improvements.